


Muse-Quisition

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Poetry, Romance, Solas is Fen'Harel, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of songs that would have been part of the soundtrack if Inquisition were a Disney movie or, say, a Broadway musical. The songs were initially arranged in a semi-chronological order (i.e. I was trying to follow the order of the game's quests), but it looks like they will be updated at random whenever inspiration hits me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Number

**Author's Note:**

> These songs do not belong to a single continuity; thus there will be different Inquisitors and romances present.

[CHANTRY CLERIC]:

Now Kirkwall’s Chantry lies in dust…

[TEMPLAR]:

Destroyed by magic’s evil touch!

[MAGE]:

By hand that fought what was unjust!

[CHANTRY CLERIC]:

We all have argued far too much!

Now it is time to let it rest;  
Lay down your staff and sword and shield.  
At our Justinia’s behest,  
We all shall see what this will yield…

[CHORUS]:

To Conclave!  
This fight has lasted long enough!  
To Conclave!  
Oh Maker, guide us from above!  
To Conclave!  
The earth shall drink fresh blood no more!  
To Conclave!  
We now march to end this war!

[MAGE]:

We cannot run and hide like prey!

[TEMPLAR]:

Deep down inside, we just want peace!

[CHANTRY CLERIC]:

Divine spoke, and we obey!

[ALL TOGETHER]:

This war eats Thedas like disease!

[CHORUS]:

 

To Conclave!  
This fight has lasted long enough!  
To Conclave!  
Oh Maker, guide us from above!  
To Conclave!  
The earth shall drink fresh blood no more!  
To Conclave!  
We now march to end this war!

To Conclave!

[DALISH KEEPER]:

These shems are trampling through our land!

[CHORUS]:

To Conclave!

[DALISH KEEPER]:

We must know why…

[LAVELLAN]:

I understand!

[CHORUS]:

To Conclave!

To Conclave!  
This fight has lasted long enough!  
To Conclave!  
Oh Maker, guide us from above!  
To Conclave!  
The earth shall drink fresh blood no more!  
To Conclave!  
We now march to end this war!

To Conclave!


	2. Alexius' Villain Song

Trying, and failing, and hoping to the last,  
Scheming, and spinning, and tangled through and through,  
No matter what I wrought, I could not change the past -  
But there's one final thing... One thing I still can do!

The world is crumbling,  
My Master's time is drawing nigh.  
The world is crumbling,  
As demons feast and mortals die.  
The world is crumbling,  
Unwinding, dissolving in the Fade...  
The world is crumbling,  
I have gone too far, and now it's too late.  
The world is crumbling,  
Soon, the Elder One shall try and sentence me.  
The world is crumbling -  
And your death will be my apology!

If only our mistakes were books we could rewrite!  
My ink was made of blood; I used it up in vain.  
You came to punish me, came looking for a fight;  
Behold how strong man is when blinded by pain!

The world is crumbling,  
My Master's time is drawing nigh.  
The world is crumbling,  
As demons feast and mortals die.  
The world is crumbling,  
Unwinding, dissolving in the Fade...  
The world is crumbling,  
I have gone too far, and now it's too late.  
The world is crumbling,  
Soon, the Elder One shall try and sentence me.  
The world is crumbling -  
And your death will be my apology!

I know you must think the spell can be undone,  
And once, a stubborn fool, I used to think the same.  
Before you breathe your last - exalt the Elder One!  
There's nothing you can do - this world is his to claim!

The world is crumbling,  
My Master's time is drawing nigh.  
The world is crumbling,  
As demons feast and mortals die.  
The world is crumbling,  
Unwinding, dissolving in the Fade...  
The world is crumbling,  
I have gone too far, and now it's too late.  
The world is crumbling,  
Soon, the Elder One shall try and sentence me.  
The world is crumbling -  
And your death will be my apology!

Your death will be my apology!


	3. Envy Demon's Song

[ENVY]:  
  
Ah, what a lovely form you have, my sweet, sweet mortal!  
It's such an utter joy to study and to claim!  
Just hold your breath, stand still, and wait, sweet mortal;  
Soon the two of us shall merge and be the same!  
  
[CADASH]:  
  
You will never copy me, you evil monster!  
  
[ENVY]:  
  
Well now, let us see if I can play this part!  
'You will never copy me, you evil monster!'  
Really? You have such delightful darkness in your heart!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Ever looked into the mirror and smashed it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that you can see inside?  
You're striving to be better, but you can't win this war -  
The shadows hound your footsteps, and you will never hide!  
  
Your past has left a marking for everyone to see,  
You turn to those around you and those up above,  
And beg them for forgiveness - but it's not meant to be!  
A monster is unworthy of pity or of love!  
  
[ENVY]:  
  
I see inside your heart, sweet mortal!  
Beneath your careless mirth, is guilt and shame and fear;  
Deny it all you like, please do, sweet mortal -  
You're more akin to me than you appear!  
  
Soon, I shall succeed and take your place, sweet mortal...  
  
[CADASH]:  
  
My friends will know the truth! They'll see your plan, right through!  
  
[ENVY]:  
  
Oh, I shall betray them all, fear not, sweet mortal!  
What more could they expect from dwarven scum like you?  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Ever looked into the mirror and smashed it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that you can see inside?  
You're striving to be better, but you can't win this war -  
The shadows hound your footsteps, and you will never hide!  
  
Your past has left a marking for everyone to see,  
You turn to those around you and those up above,  
And beg them for forgiveness - but it's not meant to be!  
A monster is unworthy of pity or of love!  
  
[ENVY]:  
  
What a precious despot you will make, sweet mortal!  
You'll drown Orlais in blood and set the world aflame!  
Oh, I'll have boundless fun, you'll see, sweet mortal!  
While innocents will die, and scream, and curse your name!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Ever looked into the mirror and smashed it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that you can see inside?  
You're striving to be better, but you can't win this war -  
The shadows hound your footsteps, and you will never hide!  
  
Your past has left a marking for everyone to see,  
You turn to those around you and those up above,  
And beg them for forgiveness - but it's not meant to be!  
A monster is unworthy of pity or of love!  
  
 _Reprise, after Cadash has broken free of Envy's control with Cole's help_  
  
[CADASH]:  
  
Now look whose turn has come, you stupid demon!  
What hasn't killed me, made me wise and strong!  
You and I are not alike, you stupid demon!  
Now it's my turn to sing that wicked, nasty song!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
If you looked into a mirror, you'd smash it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that you can see inside!  
You take the shape of others, but you can't win this war;   
You cloak yourself in shadows, but you will never hide!  
  
Your nature leaves a marking for everyone to see,  
You turn to those around you and those up above,  
Attempting to corrupt them - but it's not meant to be!  
A monster is unworthy of pity or of love!  
  
 _Reprise, after Cadash defeats the demon and, seemingly triumphant, returns to Haven - but finds herself unable to forget what she has seen_  
  
My aching mind is filled by horrid, horrid visions  
That Envy showed me when it and I were one,  
The fire, blood, and those... tyrannical decisions...  
Was this really something I could possibly become?  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
I looked into the mirror and smashed it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that I could see inside...  
I'm striving to be better, but can I win this war?  
The shadows hound my footsteps, and I can never hide!  
  
My past has left a marking for everyone to see,  
I turn to those around me and those up above,  
And beg them for forgiveness - but is it meant to be?  
Could I be really worthy of pity and of... love?  
  
 _Reprise, recited mournfully by Thom Rainier in his prison cell_  
  
I looked into the mirror and smashed it at the floor,  
Just to destroy the creature that I could see inside;  
I wanted to be better, but couldn't win this war -  
The shadows hound my footsteps; I was too tired to hide.  
  
My past caught up and crushed me, and now they all can see...  
I could've asked those close to me and those up above  
For mercy and forgiveness - but it's not meant to be!  
A monster is unworthy of pity - or of love...


	4. Krem's Friendship Song

[KREM]:  
  
All my life I have sensed that I didn’t belong,  
Forced to follow a path that was chosen for me;  
All my life, I was told I was mad, vile, wrong…  
I felt stifled, and broken, and could not break free.  
  
Judged and hunted, I made one last desperate dash,  
And got cornered, and thought, ‘Damn, so this is the end!’ –   
And then, with a roar and a deafening crash,  
Clever stars intervened - and they sent me a friend…  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
We may drop to our knees, and admit our defeat,  
We may cry,  
We may hate,   
We may choke on pain –   
But so long as someone gets us back on our feet,  
It’s all right,  
Not too late  
To start fighting again!  
  
We may suffer through scores of unspeakable things,  
We may reel,  
We may break…  
But you know? So be it!  
Friends will teach us to fly when the fate cuts our wings,  
Yes they will,  
No mistake –   
And then, sky is the limit!  
  
[KREM]:  
  
I remember the screams and the splashes of gore;  
That horned guy, he thrashed ‘em, and punctured their hide,  
Lost an eye for some kid he had not met before –   
And for that, I will always stand firm by his side!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
We may drop to our knees, and admit our defeat,  
We may cry,  
We may hate,   
We may choke on pain –   
But so long as someone gets us back on our feet,  
It’s all right,  
Not too late  
To start fighting again!  
  
We may suffer through scores of unspeakable things,  
We may reel,  
We may break…  
But you know? So be it!  
Friends will teach us to fly when the fate cuts our wings,  
Yes they will,  
No mistake –   
And then, sky is the limit!  
  
[KREM]:  
  
We Chargers may seem like a weird old throng,  
Some crazy wild dwarves, and humans, and elves,  
But the point of all this is that we all… belong,  
Accepting each other’s most true, inner selves!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
We may drop to our knees, and admit our defeat,  
We may cry,  
We may hate,   
We may choke on pain –   
But so long as someone gets us back on our feet,  
It’s all right,  
Not too late  
To start fighting again!  
  
We may suffer through scores of unspeakable things,  
We may reel,  
We may break…  
But you know? So be it!  
Friends will teach us to fly when the fate cuts our wings,  
Yes they will,  
No mistake –   
And then, sky is the limit!


	5. The Pavus Family Reunion

[DORIAN]:

So that's what this was about? That's who I came to meet?

[HALWARD]:

Dorian, please, just listen...

[INQUISITOR]:

I'll… wait out in the street!

[DORIAN]:

Oh no, don't you dare! I need for you to stay!  
To hear all the poisoned lies this man here has to say!

[INQUISITOR]:

Whatever happened with you two? Why all this... disarray?

[DORIAN]:

My father, he had plans for me - I dared to disobey.

He found the perfect wife for me, had bargained for her hand -  
But I refused to play pretend in the farce that he had planned!

[CHORUS]:

In our land, a family  
Is a convenient tool,  
And he who dares think otherwise  
Is a short-sighted fool.

A magister is thorough-bred,  
Through contracts, deals, and schemes.  
And woe is he who suddenly  
Starts having hopes and dreams!

That's what defines parenthood,  
And makes it hard to see  
That "offspring" is a person, too -  
Not just your "mini-me"...

[DORIAN]:

And so, he planned a ritual to warp my very self -  
Apparently, I am no more than a trophy for his shelf!

[HALWARD]:

I wanted what was best for you! A man protects his own!

[DORIAN]:

You wanted what was best for you! And I was just your pawn!

[CHORUS]:

In our land, a family  
Is a convenient tool,  
And he who dares think otherwise  
Is a short-sighted fool.

A magister is thorough-bred,  
Through contracts, deals, and schemes.  
And woe is he who suddenly  
Starts having hopes and dreams!

That's what defines parenthood,  
And makes it hard to see  
That "offspring" is a person, too -  
Not just your "mini-me"...

[HALWARD]:

What happened brings me little joy; I'm filled with guilt because  
My actions drove my child away, to Inquisition's claws...

[DORIAN]:

Claws? Please! I joined this fight to do at least some good -  
And once I had a father who would have understood...

[HALWARD]:

Once, long ago, I had a son, who lit up my whole life -  
Until the day I let him slip amidst our bitter strife...  
I longed to hear his voice once more; I dared to believe  
That he would find it within his heart to trust and to forgive...

[CHORUS]:

In our land, a family  
Is a convenient tool,  
But I shall dare think otherwise,  
And let me be a fool!

A magister is thorough-bred,  
Through contracts, deals, and schemes...  
But should not we have some respect  
For children's hopes and dreams?

That's what defines parenthood,  
If only we just see...  
My child is a person, too -  
Not just a "mini-me"!


	6. Cassandra's Romance with Lavellan

[CASSANDRA]:

The Maker's work is vast, and hard to comprehend;  
His reasons lie beyond the depths where we can delve.  
But if He really tries to save us from the end -  
Was there no other choice than trusting in that elf?

[LAVELLAN]:

The sky is bleeding green, with demons left and right;  
The villains hunt my hand, like burglars hunt a gem!  
It's true, I need someone to back me in a fight -  
But does it have to be that thrice-accursed shem?

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, stop! Inquisitor, no!'  
How I ever cope, I barely know!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, come! Inquisitor, go!'  
Pushing around, like I am too slow...

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, think! Inquisitor, pause!'  
The worst of his habits is breaking all laws!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, don't! Inquisitor, wait!'  
Keeps giving advice that she knows I'll hate!

[BOTH]:

'Inquisitor, listen! Inquisitor, please!'  
I pray for the day when this torment shall cease!

[CASSANDRA]:

And yet despite this gall, this arrogance and pride,  
This wish to go against my words at any cost,  
His heart, as I can feel, is pure deep inside.  
We owe each other lives... Perhaps not all is lost?

[LAVELLAN]:

Although we snap and snarl, although I get... rude -  
She always has my back, and gods, do I have hers!  
As much as I annoy that stringent Chantry prude,  
I'll always be close by to catch her when she falls.

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, rise! Inquisitor, ride!'  
I rather enjoy when we quest side by side...

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, help! Inquisitor, fight!'  
Does she suspect that it brings me delight?

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, back! Inquisitor, no!'  
He'll mock me to death if my thoughts ever show!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, hush! Inquisitor, still!'  
The fear of her knowing... It really could kill!

[BOTH]:

'Inquisitor, listen! Inquisitor, please!'  
I pray for the day when this torment shall cease!

[CASSANDRA]:

Sometimes, when I'm off-guard, I think about his face,  
The spark within his eyes that burns so clear and bright;  
The image in my heart gives it a quicker pace -  
And I chastise myself, for this cannot be right!

[LAVELLAN]:

Sometimes, when she speaks, I cannot hear her voice,  
Too busy thinking: Gods... The fairest shem I've met!  
But these are stupid thoughts, for stupid giddy boys -  
Which it will do me good to try and to forget!

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, halt! Inquisitor, don't!'  
All this won't bring good, I know it won't!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, think! Inquisitor, see?'  
All of this nonsense is NOT meant to be!

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, go! Inquisitor, leave!'  
We're still worlds apart... He'll never believe!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, hide! Inquisitor, flee!'  
She'll never consider someone who's like... me.

[CASSANDRA]:

'Inquisitor, back! Inquisitor, no!'  
He'll mock me to death if my thoughts ever show!

[LAVELLAN]:

'Inquisitor, hush! Inquisitor, still!'  
The fear of her knowing... It really could kill!

[BOTH]:

'Inquisitor, listen! Inquisitor, please!'  
I pray for the day... when this torment... shall... cease!


	7. Lavellan Romance Continued: Papa Bear Gives Advice

[LAVELLAN]:

Blackwall? Gods, you gave me quite a scare!  
I cannot fathom why I did not see you there!

[BLACKWALL]:

I'd say those little hearts were blinding your gaze!

[LAVELLAN]:

The little what?

[BLACKWALL]:

Oh, come! I know that goofy face!

That boyish blush, those sighs, that glimmer in your eyes...  
You are in love!

[LAVELLAN]:

And you? Would like to give advice?

How could someone like you teach courtship, anyway?

[BLACKWALL]:

I was different, long ago... And this is what I'd say:

[CHORUS]:

You've got to make her feel  
Like she's never felt about herself before:  
Beautiful,  
Cherished,  
Like the brightest diamond of them all!

You've got to make her see  
That there's more to life than endless demon war,  
Or missions,  
Or training,  
Or... Smearing happless dwarves against the poor wall!

[BLACKWALL]:

No matter how grim or fierce each one of us can get,  
There is one little thing you'd better not forget:  
There's a light inside each heart, be it hers or be it...

[LAVELLAN]:

Mine?

[BLACKWALL]:

Of course! All you must do is let it truly shine!

[CHORUS]:

You've got to make her feel  
Like she's never felt about herself before:  
Beautiful,  
Cherished,  
Like the brightest diamond of them all!

You've got to make her see  
That there's more to life than endless demon war,  
Or missions,  
Or training,  
Or... Smearing happless dwarves against the poor wall!

[BLACKWALL]:

You've got to win her heart

[LAVELLAN]:

With super-manly charm and dashing style?

[BLACKWALL]:

With gentle  
Affection!...  
It will be lots of work, and likely take a while;

But just keep trying hard!  
Sincerity is key, no need for tricks or guile!  
Surprise her!  
Enchant her!  
And with luck, you might just earn that precious smile...


	8. Sera's Ode to Pranks

[SERA]:

Yeah, sure you get glowy  
With creepy stuff nearby,  
And once you went all showy,  
Waved hands and stitched the sky;

Yeah, sure, you are busy,  
And fighting Corpsey-Spit;  
But hey, just listen, Quizzy:  
There's one important bit!

[CHORUS]:

You gotta make them laugh!  
It's an amazing sound!  
You gotta make them laugh!  
Go throw some pies around!  
You gotta make them laugh,  
With puns and sleight-of-hand!  
You gotta make them laugh -  
'Cause then they'll understand...  
You gotta make them laugh,  
So that they know it's true:  
If you have made them laugh,  
You are a person, too!

[SERA]:

Come on, let's prank Ser Noodle!  
What is it gonna be?  
He'll freak just like a poodle  
That got bit by a flea!

I say, upset his table!  
Oooooh, it will be a lark!  
The boys back at the stable  
Will snicker till it's dark!

[CHORUS]:

You gotta make them laugh!  
It's an amazing sound!  
You gotta make them laugh!  
Go throw some pies around!  
You gotta make them laugh,  
With puns and sleight-of-hand!  
You gotta make them laugh -  
'Cause then they'll understand...  
You gotta make them laugh,  
So that they know it's true:  
If you have made them laugh,  
You are a person, too!

[SERA]:

So, who is next? Sweet Josie?  
I've got a classic set!  
She'll wanna get all cozy...  
Then - bam! - she's soaking wet!

She'll spent two hours wriggling  
And rescuing her curls -  
And then we'll get us giggling  
And happy kitchen girls!

[CHORUS]:

You gotta make them laugh!  
It's an amazing sound!  
You gotta make them laugh!  
Go throw some pies around!  
You gotta make them laugh,  
With puns and sleight-of-hand!  
You gotta make them laugh -  
'Cause then they'll understand...  
You gotta make them laugh,  
So that they know it's true:  
If you have made them laugh,  
You are a person, too!

[SERA]:

Well now, Leli dear...  
You wanna have some fun?  
If we go poke in here...  
Oh, rats! They saw us! Run!

[CHORUS]:

You gotta make them laugh!  
It's an amazing sound!  
You gotta make them laugh!  
Go throw some pies around!  
You gotta make them laugh,  
With puns and sleight-of-hand!  
You gotta make them laugh -  
'Cause then they'll understand...  
You gotta make them laugh,  
So that they know it's true:  
If you have made them laugh,  
You are a person, too!


	9. Sera in Love

[SERA]:

I had this awful freaky dream: you fought Coryphy-guy,  
And then dropped dead, flew off to meet Andraste in the sky...  
They buried you, and wailed and cried, and sang some sappy song -  
And I was left to mope around, all scared and alone!

I saw this stuff all clear as day, although my eyes were closed!  
One moment you were there with me, and then were bloody lost!  
Just - fell into the void, and poof - no more my Quizzie-bits...  
I - I can't go on with our fun, not after seeing this!

[LADY INQUISITOR]:

But that was just a stupid dream - it wasn't even real!  
You really shouldn't sulk and hide, and fear what you feel!  
That spark you lit within my life, the difference you've made -  
It matters so much more to me than visions from the Fade!

[CHORUS]:

For as long as we are together,  
Every moment will last forever;  
Every moment will be a treasure,  
And their number will know no measure!

For as long as I hear your laughter,  
I don't care what happens after;  
For as long as I share your kisses,  
There is nothing that my heart misses...

And that is love!

[SERA]:

You say it ain't real, yeah, sure - but that don't mean I'm not right!  
Who knows what you'll have to do in that blasted Cory-fight!  
You ain't like those noble pricks - and there's nothing I love more!  
But knowing that you can go and die - it makes my heart all sore!

[LADY INQUISITOR]:

I may not have eternal life - of that, make no mistake;  
But if that means I'll stay with you, then it's a risk that I will take!  
You make it all worthwhile for me - my choice is long since made!  
And you, who's happy in the here and now - you shouldn't be afraid!

[CHORUS]:

For as long as we are together,  
Every moment will last forever;  
Every moment will be a treasure,  
And their number will know no measure!

For as long as I hear your laughter,  
I don't care what happens after;  
For as long as I share your kisses,  
There is nothing that my heart misses...

And that is love!

[SERA]:

We'll kick some butts, and not get killed - myself and Taddlewinks!  
And do some fun stuff in between...

[LADY INQUISITOR]:

Now that's the spirit! Drinks?

[CHORUS]:

[LADY INQUISITOR]  
For as long as we are together,  
Every moment will last forever;  
Every moment will be a treasure,  
And their number will know no measure!

For as long as I hear your laughter,  
I don't care what happens after;  
For as long as I share your kisses,  
There is nothing that my heart misses...

And that is love!  
And that is love!

[SERA]  
Lots and lots of love!  
Heaps and loads of love!

[LADY INQUISITOR]  
Ooh, I'll never get enough!

[BOTH]  
That is love!


	10. Adaar Goes to the Ball

[VIVIENNE]:

Whatever shall I do with you, my clumsy dear?

[JOSEPHINE]:

There is a problem here, yes, I must confess!

[ADAAR]:

Just stop and think: Qunari in a dress?  
This really, really was a horrible idea!

[LELIANA]:

Hush! I've seen worse cases of a sow's ear!  
We'll teach you how to charm and to impress!  
But first, some little things we must address.  
Now listen, as we make instructions clear!

[CHORUS]:

Maker help you if you go astray!  
One wrong glance at a soiree,  
One wrong word is all you have to say  
To disgust, revile, and dismay,  
And be dealt with in a proper way!  
That's the Game that you have to play  
To survive one evening in Orlais!  
To survive one evening in Orlais!

[JOSEPHINE]:

Remember when to speak, remember when to smile!

[VIVIENNE]:

The Game is a breeze if you don't break the rules!

[JOSEPHINE]:

Your looks, your charm and wit are very useful tools!

[LELIANA]:

When presentation's right, you'll shine and beguile!

[ADAAR]:

All of this frilly stuff is kinda not my style;  
My kind weren't made for fancy fashion schools.  
What if I sway or trip, and make us look like fools?

[LELIANA]:

Andraste, this might take... a slightly longish while.

[CHORUS]:

Maker help you if you go astray!  
One wrong glance at a soiree,  
One wrong word is all you have to say  
To disgust, revile, and dismay,  
And be dealt with in a proper way!  
That's the Game that you have to play  
To survive one evening in Orlais!  
To survive one evening in Orlais!

[VIVIENNE]:

My darling, we are done! You now look sublime!

[JOSEPHINE]:

No scheming bard would ever stand a chance!

[ADAAR]:

Let's hope nobody thinks to ask me for a dance...

[LELIANA]:

And now let's repeat the lesson one last time!

[CHORUS]:

Maker help you if you go astray!  
One wrong glance at a soiree,  
One wrong word is all you have to say  
To disgust, revile, and dismay,  
And be dealt with in a proper way!  
That's the Game that you have to play  
To survive one evening in Orlais!  
To survive one evening in Orlais!

And again!

Maker help you if you go astray!  
One wrong glance at a soiree,  
One wrong word is all you have to say  
To disgust, revile, and dismay,  
And be dealt with in a proper way!  
That's the Game that you have to play  
To survive one evening in Orlais!  
To survive one evening in Orlais!  
In the dangerous,  
Charming,  
Intriguing,  
Alarming,  
Resplendent,  
And thriving,  
Deceitful,  
Conniving,  
Passionate, complex, refined Orlais!


	11. Wicked Grace Song

[VARRIC]:

The game’s just getting started, you’re fashionably late!

[JOSEPHINE]:

S/he’s here!

[BULL]:

Hey, boss!

[BLACKWALL]:

Messere!

[INQUISITOR]:

I’m sorry for the wait!

[VARRIC]:

Sit down and grab a pint! Hey, Ruffles, deal him/er in!

[JOSEPHINE]:

And the starting stake’s….

[BULL]:

A silver!

[VARRIC]:

Now, let the fun begin!

[CHORUS]:

Like cards from different decks,  
We have been thrown together,  
To form an odd and motley hand of Wicked Grace.  
Like cards from different decks,  
We’re so unlike each other,  
And yet our paths have crossed at destined time and place.  
We’re cards from different decks,  
Apostates, mercs, and Seekers,  
Advisors, mentors, friends, and ever so much more!  
We’re cards from different decks,  
United by one purpose –  
A game the likes of which have not been played before!

[INQUISITOR’S SOLO]:

These cards from different decks,  
Laid out on the table,  
Were snatched from different parts of Thedas, far and wide.  
These cards from different decks  
Might seem bizarre, unfitting –  
But there’s nobody else I’d rather fight beside!

[VARRIC]:

Hey Curly, that was something!

[INQUISITOR]:

I’ve got a story too!

[BLACKWALL]:

This, we should do more often!

[BULL]:

Big guy, I am with you!

[CASSANDRA]:

Oh, in the Maker's name, I'm getting it all wrong!  
And Cole, please stop staring!

[VARRIC]:

Now kids, do get along!

[DORIAN]:

It seems that luck is biased - it's on the dealer's side!

[CULLEN]:

I want another round - I'm winning back my pride!

[JOSEPHINE]:

You challenge an Antivan? Commander, I'm impressed!

[CULLEN]:

Well then... All right... Let's do this - just don't get me undressed!

[CHORUS]:

Like cards from different decks,  
We have been thrown together,  
To form an odd and motley hand of Wicked Grace.  
Like cards from different decks,  
We’re so unlike each other,  
And yet our paths have crossed at destined time and place.  
We’re cards from different decks,  
Apostates, mercs, and Seekers,  
Advisors, mentors, friends, and ever so much more!  
We’re cards from different decks,  
United by one purpose –  
A game the likes of which have not been played before!

[INQUISITOR’S SOLO]:

These cards from different decks,  
Laid out on the table,  
Were snatched from different parts of Thedas, far and wide.  
These cards from different decks  
Might seem bizarre, unfitting –  
But there’s nobody else I’d rather fight beside!

[VARRIC]:

You jinxed it, dear Curly!

[NAKED CULLEN]:

Ah, stop it, all of you!

[DORIAN]:

I want to stay and watch this...

[CASSANDRA]:

Come on, just let him through!

[VARRIC]:

I'm going to the barracks! This tale must be told!  
You up for more games later?

[INQUISITOR]:

Won't miss it for the world!

[CHORUS]:

Like cards from different decks,  
We have been thrown together,  
To form an odd and motley hand of Wicked Grace.  
Like cards from different decks,  
We’re so unlike each other,  
And yet our paths have crossed at destined time and place.  
We’re cards from different decks,  
Apostates, mercs, and Seekers,  
Advisors, mentors, friends, and ever so much more!  
We’re cards from different decks,  
United by one purpose –  
A game the likes of which have not been played before!

[INQUISITOR’S SOLO]:

These cards from different decks,  
Laid out on the table,  
Were snatched from different parts of Thedas, far and wide.  
These cards from different decks  
Might seem bizarre, unfitting –  
But there’s nobody else I’d rather fight beside!


	12. Dancing with the Villain

_In the ballroom_  
  
[FLORIANNE]:  
  
Greetings, messere! 'Twas on my own behest  
That we're all gathered here - and as my honoured guest,  
Will you start the next dance, with your hand holding mine?  
  
[INQUISITOR]:  
  
I am taken, Your Grace. I regretfully have to decline.  
  
[FLORIANNE]:  
  
Ah, but my friend - your lover has nothing to hear.  
This is business, not pleasure. While we may appear  
Absorbed by the dance, we'll have much to discuss,  
And the spies, which are many, will not come between us.  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Tonight   
Is the night  
When great forces  
All come  
Into play;  
Tonight, we decide  
What becomes  
Of  
Orlais.  
  
It's that sort  
Of event  
Of which ballads  
Are sung,  
And tales are told.  
With resources  
Well-spent  
We'll reshape  
The whole  
World!  
  
Think well,  
Weigh the stakes!  
I do wonder:  
What choice  
Will it be?  
Do you have  
What it takes  
For dancing  
With  
Me?  
  
[FLORIANNE]:  
  
Our fragile peace talks, I fear, may be undermined.  
Whose intent that might be, I entrust you to find.  
Be so kind to follow the clues that I hereby shall provide,  
There is much to unearth till the end of this night!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Tonight   
Is the night  
When great forces  
All come  
Into play;  
Tonight, we decide  
What becomes  
Of  
Orlais.  
  
It's that sort  
Of event  
Of which ballads  
Are sung,  
And tales are told.  
With resources  
Well-spent  
We'll reshape  
The whole  
World!  
  
Think well,  
Weigh the stakes!  
I do wonder:  
What choice  
Will it be?  
Do you have  
What it takes  
For dancing  
With  
Me?  
  
 _After walking into Florianne’s trap_  
  
[FLORIANNE]:  
  
Oh, Inquisitor, there you are! So you finally show!  
I was worried my trap wouldn't work, because you're terribly slow!  
Too bad you won't see my swift strike, and Celene falling dead...  
Ah, my master shall so rejoice when I cut off your hand and your head!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Tonight   
Is the night  
When great forces  
All come  
Into play;  
Tonight, I decide  
What becomes  
Of  
Orlais.  
  
It's that sort  
Of event  
Of which ballads  
Are sung,  
And tales are told.  
With resources  
Well-spent  
I'll reshape  
The whole  
World!  
  
And I weighed  
All the stakes,  
And I know  
What end  
They shall see!  
You don't have  
What it takes  
For dancing  
With  
Me!  
  
 _While confronting Florianne_  
  
[INQUISITOR]:  
  
We all know the truth, we know what scheme you had planned!  
  
[FLORIANNE]:  
  
Ah, you think you see all, but you really do not understand!  
Since I was a girl, I dwelled in the shadow of _precious Gaspard,_  
When I could do so much, I could go so far!  
  
My master, he showed there's no need to stay quiet, and cower, and hide -  
When he became god, I would rule the whole world by his side!  
I would shine at last - there it was, my most coveted chance!  
  
[INQUISITOR]:  
  
I believe that's enough - let us stop all this talk... for a dance!  
  
[CHORUS]:  
  
Tonight   
Is the night  
When great forces  
All come  
Into play;  
Tonight, we decide  
What becomes  
Of  
Orlais.  
  
It's that sort  
Of event  
Of which ballads  
Are sung,  
And tales are told.  
With resources  
Well-spent  
We'll reshape  
The whole  
World!  
  
You are in  
Oh so deep,  
Don't you try  
To deny  
Or to flee!  
What you've sown,  
You will reap,  
By dancing  
With  
Me!


	13. Yavanna Lavellan's Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song to be sung by a specific Inquisitor that appears in some of my other stories.

It was dark and you could not see,  
As your tears were dense and hot.  
Wipe them off and come up to me,  
And remember what you forgot.  
  
Remember this truth, remember, falon:  
The night does not last forever.  
Stand by my side and remember, falon:  
We'll be greeting the dawn together.  
Remember my words, remember, falon:  
Never think that you cannot cope.  
I will show you the way, I'll be there, falon,  
I will teach what it means to hope.  
  
Remember to rise and stand firmer, falon;  
Remember to breathe and smile brighter, falon;  
For soon, very soon, I will tell you, falon:  
The demons are gone,  
The demons are gone.  
  
As the shadows were giving chase,  
You were feeling so weak and lost.  
You'll grow stronger in my embrace,  
And remember what matters most.  
  
Remember this truth, remember, falon:  
The night does not last forever.  
Stand by my side and remember, falon:  
We'll be greeting the dawn together.  
Remember my words, remember, falon:  
Never think that you cannot cope.  
I will show you the way, I'll be there, falon,  
I will teach what it means to hope.  
  
Remember to rise and stand firmer, falon;  
Remember to breathe and smile brighter, falon;  
For soon, very soon, I will tell you, falon:  
The demons are gone,  
The demons are gone.  
  
Watch the darkness roll back and melt,  
Feel the sun's gentle golden kiss,  
Let the pain that you once felt  
Make you wise and remember this:  
  
Remember this truth, remember, falon:  
The night does not last forever.  
Stand by my side and remember, falon:  
We'll be greeting the dawn together.  
Remember my words, remember, falon:  
Never think that you cannot cope.  
I will show you the way, I'll be there, falon,  
I will teach what it means to hope.  
  
Remember to rise and stand firmer, falon;  
Remember to breathe and smile brighter, falon;  
For soon, very soon, I will tell you, falon:  
The demons are gone,  
The demons are gone.


	14. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Friendship Solas vs Inquisitor Lavellan.

Thoughtful whispers, rustling books,  
Fade-touched dreams in sheltered nooks,  
Teacher, student, side by side,  
Long before this turn of tide...  
I remember what we were -  
It shall be this way no more.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
You're no longer my mentor now.  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
I am standing my ground now.  
And the fight between us, hahren,  
Will be shaking the stars above.  
I belong to this world, hahren,  
And so does everyone I love.  
  
  
  
Our banners, flying high,  
Fire raining from the sky.  
All the world awaits an end,  
Better not keep waiting... Friend.  
I remember what we were -  
It shall be this way no more.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
You're no longer my mentor now.  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
I am standing my ground now.  
And the fight between us, hahren,  
Will be shaking the stars above.  
I belong to this world, hahren,  
And so does everyone I love.  
  
  
  
All this sorrow in your eyes,  
All these secrets, all these lies.  
Lone sad wolf, I understand -  
But I have to save this land.  
There is nothing I won't do -  
After all, I learned from you.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
You're no longer my mentor now.  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
I am standing my ground now.  
And the fight between us, hahren,  
Will be shaking the stars above.  
I belong to this world, hahren,  
And so does everyone I love.  
  
  
  
And I promise, when you're gone,  
I shall be the first to mourn.  
I'll remember what we were,  
Even though it is no more.  
To my feelings I'll hold true -  
After all, I learned from you.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
You're no longer my mentor now.  
Disapprove all you like, hahren.  
I am standing my ground now.  
And the fight between us, hahren,  
Will be shaking the stars above.  
I belong to this world, hahren,  
And so do...  almost all I love.


	15. Inquisitor's Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written a song that describes the inner misgivings of some of my Dragon Age Inquisitors (Yavanna for instance) who are afraid that they are not making much of a difference, and the world remains unfair, demons or no demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains hints at self-destructive thoughts. Don't worry, these tend to be assuaged by the Inquisitor's LI!

After every attack  
I return to see hate in the land again.  
Yes, the demons fall back,  
But the evil stays on in the hearts of men.  
  
It's so easy to live  
In a world that is shaped out of black and white;  
It's so good to believe  
That the black will just melt if you keep taking fight.  
  
But the black doesn't melt,  
It still drives them to hurt and to lie and to kill,  
And the faith that I felt  
Keeps on crumbling and crumbling until...  
  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter.  
At the end of the day,  
The world is forever, forever so cruel.  
I may think I have goals,  
But it doesn't matter.  
I may think I save souls,  
But still, those twisted will be ones that rule.  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter.  
At the end of the day,  
Who needs smiles and songs and expressions of love?  
To whomever I pray,  
It all doesn't matter  
For whatever I say,  
Whatever I do, it's always too late, and it's never enough.  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter,  
Whether I stay  
Or retreat and curl up and lie sobbing instead.  
What I did here today,  
It all doesn't matter,  
At the end of the day,  
Things would still be the same even if I were dead.  
  
Why do they find such thrill  
In the screams and the sobs of their own kin?  
Why won't they have their fill  
Of their greed and their strife and injustice and sin?  
  
I have tried, I have fought,  
For a beautiful, free, and a much better place.  
But despite what I wrought,  
There's one truth that is left for my soul to face.  
  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter.  
At the end of the day,  
The world is forever, forever cruel.  
I may think I have goals,  
But it doesn't matter.  
I may think I save souls,  
But still, those twisted will be ones that rule.  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter.  
At the end of the day,  
Who needs smiles and songs and expressions of love?  
To whomever I pray,  
It all doesn't matter  
For whatever I say,  
Whatever I do, it's always too late, and it's never enough.  
At the end of the day,  
It all doesn't matter,  
Whether I stay  
Or retreat and curl up in a ball instead.  
What I did here today,  
It all doesn't matter,  
At the end of the day,  
Things would still be the same even if I were dead.


End file.
